


Our Last Request

by apocalypticCreator



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticCreator/pseuds/apocalypticCreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can the mistakes of one teenager pave the future for his friends and enemies? How can the bond between friends be crumbled so easily? Fairness is not the name of this game. This is reality, not some cheesy video game.</p>
<p>(lol I suck at summaries XP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 1 Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO, this is my take on the characters and I do use A LOT OF PROFANITY! WARNING!  
> KK CURSES SO MUCH. IT'S RIDICULOUS.
> 
> That's all I got for now. Hope you enjoy <3

“FUCK!!!” A teenage boy with brown hair yelled from his bedroom. “LANGUAGE, KARKAT, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!” Another boy yelled from downstairs of their two-story suburban home.

  
“Kankri, go see what the hell is wrong with your brother.” A man said gesturing the older version of Karkat upstairs. “Fine, but I'll have you know, his reckless use of such vulgar language should not be allowed. It's poisoning is essential language vocabulary. As our father and guardian, it should not be tolerated. I have come up with a list of appropriate punishments for when he uses such language~” Kankri began.

  
“Screw it, I'll go check myself” The man groaned ignoring the rest of Kankri's speech. The man walked up the stairs to find an agitated Karkat, ripping through his dresser and closet. “FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” Karkat repeated throwing his clothes everywhere. “WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT LITTLE NUISANCE’ SHIRT!?”

  
“Karkat, dude, what's the problem? Why are you yelling so early in the morning?” Karkat turned to his father with wide irritated eyes. “The shirt. Where is Strider's shirt? I can't find the goddamn shirt.”The man began to chuckle. “What are you laughing at, old man?” Karkat hissed. “I'm laughing at the fact that Kankri washed the shirt last night and you're the last one to know.” The man walked away down the hall.

  
Karkat dashed out of his room, running into the wall, and down the stairs. “KANKRI YOU PIECE OF USELESS SHIT!” He yelled. “Karkat, I will not stand for you cursing at me. What have I done this time? It can't be anything truly important enough to get so worked up about.” Kankri sighed.“You washed the shirt. Strider's shirt. Where is it?” Karkat asked catching his breath. “In the dryer with the rest of the clothes I washed.” Kankri sipped a mug of tea at the kitchen island counter.

  
Karkat made his way to the dryer and pulled out a red gear shirt. He hugged it before going back to the stairs. “Stay out of my room.” He said with intense hatred in his voice. “Fine, whatever.” Kankri sighed.The morning went on like normal before the three piled into their car and left for the morning. Kankri and Karkat were dropped off at school as their father went off to work. The second they exited the car, Karkat made his way as far away from Kankri as he possibly could.

  
“Yo, Karkat, my man. My brother, best friend.” A tall guy with long wild hair said pulling Karkat into an unwanted side hug. “Gamzee, if you could please remove your fucking hands from me.” Karkat growled, hating physical contact.“Sorry, bro. It's just, it's been so long since I've seen you.” Gamzee said with a big childish grin. “Your high and I don't want to hear it. Where's Strider and the others?” Karkat asked impatiently.

  
“Davey boy is with that Johnny kid, and I don't know where everyone else is.” Gamzee said almost falling over, that's how high he was.“Dude. Taking some fucking eye drops and drink some god damn water. You're a fucking embarrassment.” Karkat rolled his eyes and walked away.Karkat made his way over to a group of people. The group consisted of two guys with glasses, two blonde girls, a guy with white hair and shades, and a blonde guy with oddly shaped sunglasses. “Yo, Karkat, you're late. The bell is seriously about to ring.” The white-haired guy said with his arms out wide as if to hug Karkat.

  
Karkat ignored the guy's gesture and put his book bag down. He pulled out the shirt from earlier and pushed at the guy's chest. “Here's your shirt Strider. Kankri washed it so it should be all good.”“Oh yeah, I forgot I let you borrow this. Thanks, man.” The guy said holding up the shirt in the light. “What you blind Dave? You have to hold it up just to see?” A blonde girl teased. The girl was dressed in mostly dark purples and blacks.

  
“Shut up, Rose. I was just looking at it.” Dave said putting the shirt down. “Anyways, before a famous Lalonde-Strider argument breaks out, Karkat we're going to the movies this weekend, wanna come with?” One of the guys with glasses asked. He had black hair and blue glasses, unlike the other whose hair was brown and had green glasses.“That'd be cool. Better than listening to Kankri complain all weekend.” Karkat shrugged picking up his bag. “Great then it's settled. Me, Dave, Rose, and Jade will be throwing down at the movies.” The guy cheered.

  
“John, we haven't ever asked Jade yet. You can't just include her.” Rose sighed growing annoyed by John's over-excitement. “So, I know she'll say yes. It's not like she has anything better to do.” John said with a pretty confident grin.“Well~” The other guy with glasses started. “Jake if you dare ruin my mood,” John warned. “Fine, fine, but don't be disappointed when you ask her,” Jake said with his hands in a surrendering position.

  
“We should get to class” Rose informed. “Right,” Dave agreed, grabbing a bag out of the pile that sat on the ground beside the group. “See you at lunch, Rose,” The other blonde girl said walking off with Jake and the blonde guy.


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot set up. Bum, bum, bum!!
> 
> Yea I have no clue how to summarize...

Karkat headed off at the front of the group, leading them to a half full classroom. Karkat sat close to the window as Dave, John, and Rose filed into the back with two others. A girl with glasses and long brown hair and a girl with short black hair and red cat-wing sunglasses.

The first half of the day proceeded on without a hitch. Two students competed for the most right answers per usual, Dave slacked with the sunglasses girl, Rose ignored John's constant questioning, and Jade fell asleep. Gamzee slipped the first class while Karkat stared out the window, jotting down notes whenever he wasn't zoned out.

"I see your still overachieving, Captor," Gamzee said sliding next to a guy with red and blue glasses. "I see your high as ever" He spat through his lisp. Gamzee chuckled before moving over to the desk Karkat sat at. "Earth to Karkat" He smiled.

"Your too close," Karkat said softly not breaking his gaze with the distant horizon. "Sorry man, just making sure you're still with us. You're coming to lunch, right?" Gamzee asked moving to sit on the desk in front of Karkat's.

"Not today, I have to study in the library" Karkat sighed before blinking and moving his gaze to Gamzee. "Awe, dude, is Kankri hounding you again?" Gamzee asked scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, you could say that," Karkat said standing up out of his seat and picking up his bag. "Later man. I'll see you last period." Karkat started out the door. "Right, see ya later," Gamzee said in a kinda sad tone.

"YO! Gam!" A voice called out from the back of class. Gamzee perked back up and made his way to the back. "What's little mama?" He said putting his arm on the girl with red sunglasses. "We're heading out to lunch, you in for a burrito run?" She asked with a mischievous smirk. "Always, how many are we picking up today?" He grinned picking her up.

"One for me, one for you, one for Davy and John, and one for Jade." She said counting on her hand. "So five?" Gam asked for clarification. "Yep," The girl said as Gamzee began to carry her away. "To the Clown Mobile!" The girl cheered.

Rose looked at Dave with a smug smirk, "He makes you uncomfortable, doesn't he?" She asked. "No. I just, he's just so..." Dave started, glaring at the ground underneath his shades. "You shouldn't stress man. He's KK's friend, it really shouldn't matter" John said poking Jade's face.

"I know, it's just, he's a bad influence. Worse than I am. I don't want Karkat getting hurt." Dave said clenching his fist. Rose placed her hand on Dave's shoulder, "Dave. They've known each other longer than we've known him. If he was that bad, Karkat would've dropped him a long time ago."

"I guess your right." Dave sighed regaining his cool composer. "Let's get out of here before someone thinks we enjoy class." John and Rose laughed before waking up Jade and heading out to the courtyard lunch area. They sat with the blondes from earlier and Jake.

Meanwhile, Gamzee was having fun messing with the guys who worked at the local Mexican joint. While on their way back, something went wrong. Really wrong.


	3. Act 2 Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter yay!! Ignore me. I have no clue what I'm saying.
> 
> Yea I have no clue how to summarize...

"TZ? TZ? Answer me? Terezi!" Gamzee said frantically shaking her body. She laid in the middle of road as Gamzee's car sat turned over in flames. "TZ, this isn't funny. Answer me!" He said almost in tears.

  
Just minutes before they we laughing and enjoying life and in but seconds they we're rammed off the road and Gamzee was the only one to walk away with a few scratches. As the paramedics arrived, a familiar face came to their rescue.

  
"Gamzee? What happened here?" A woman with light green eyes asked rushing over to get them to somewhere safe. "It's Terezi, she's not responding. What's wrong with her? Kanaya, please. Help us" Gamzee begged holding Terezi in his arms.

  
"Of course. Hey! Over here! We have one survivor and one whose condition is yet to be known" Kanaya told the other medics. "Just let us get her to the hospital and get you both checked out." Kanaya said placing her hand on his shoulder.

  
"I'M FINE!" He yelled crying into Terezi's unconscious body. "Just take her. TZ is my best friend." Kanaya nodded as a stretcher was brought over. They strapped Terezi to the stretcher and wheeled her away. Gamzee sat on his knees in tears as paramedic insisted on getting him checked out.

  
The news spread quickly, and the whole gang was gathered at the hospital waiting for good news. Kanaya walked over to the group with a soft smile, "TZ has requested for Latula, Dave, Gamzee and Karkat to come to her room."

  
"Of course" An older version of Terezi said standing up. "Terezi" Dave said softly as he, Karkat and Gamzee made their way to the room. "TZ?" Gamzee said softly looking into room. "I'm not death stupid, come in." Terezi said with a shaky smile.

  
"Terezi" Karkat said joyed she was okay. "Karkat, is that you?" She asked they filed in. "Yea, it's me." Karkat said sitting next to her bed. Gamzee stayed close to the doorway. "I'm sorry." He said holding back his tears. "You should be" Dave growled not turning to look at him.

  
"Dave, this isn't his fault" Terezi said not amused by his behavior. "He was the one driving, it is his fault." Dave says holding his anger and tears in. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Gamzee said unable to look at her.

  
"I don't ever mean for anything to happen" Dave spat. "SHUT UP! Both of you! You act as if this is a big deal." Terezi said wanting them to stop. "THIS IS A BIG DEAL TEREZI! YOUR BLIND NOW! YOU WON'T EVER BE ABLE TO SEE AGAIN! HE TOOK THAT FROM YOU, IT'S HIS FAULT!" Dave yelled causing even more tension to fill the room.

  
In the middle of the shouting, Gamzee slipped out of the room and out of the hospital. "Dave, that was unnecessary. Can't we just be happy she's okay and alive. For fuck sake, you're always blowing things out of proportion." Karkat said harshly holding Terezi's hand.

  
"Whatever." Dave said walking back into the waiting room. "Karkat?" Terezi asked. "Yea, what's up?" Karkat said looking at her. "Do you think his mad at me?" She asked softly. "No. Just himself, and Gamzee. He's worried about you." Karkat said reassuring her.

  
Back in the waiting room, John sat with Dave. "She's okay, right?" John asked. "Yea, she's alright. She won't be able to see anymore, but she's okay." Dave answered staring down at his clenched fist.

  
"That's good. I guess she won't be in class for a while." John said trying to lighten the mood. "She's got a few more weeks and she'll be back." Dave informed. John look over to Dave and smiled sadly, "Wanna go play some video games to take your mind off it?" Dave chuckled lightly before stretching with his normal chill composer, "You're not going to win Eggbutt"

  
"Yes like the Great Dave Strider has ever beaten me at Mortal Combat." John snickered standing up with a spin. "I am pretty great, thanks for noticing." Dave teased standing up. "If we're putting money on whether Dave can beat John, my money's on egg head." Rose said joining them. "Ooh, group outing" Jade smiled sliding over.


	4. Act 2 Scene 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been really busy and I didn't have time to fully tab and edit this chapter, but I will have some more chapters up soon!
> 
> Hugs, kisses, all the love!!  
> ~ Creator <3

"Alright, who can drive?" Dave asked the group. "Karkat" John said with a thinking look. "OH! I know! Sleepover at my house, Jake's driving." Jade suggested happily. "Jake will be doing what?" Jake asked looking over at them.

"If we're having a sleepover, I'm coming" The blonde guy with the weird glasses said putting an arm around Jake. "Gross, take you gay love to another party" Dave teased with a fake groan. "You asking for a real ass whooping kid" The blonde challenged.

"It's better for you to fight in a hospital than at the house" Jake sighed. "I got the booze" The blonde girl said putting her arm around Jake. "There is no way the apartment is big enough for this." Jake groaned, "But fine. Party at our house, just no more people. Please."

"It's settled, the Striders, Lalondes, and Mr. Egghead are coming to our house for the party of our fleeting lifetimes" Jade said on John. "HELL YEA!" John cheered carrying her around. "John, your intense excitement boggles me." Jake facepalmed rubbing his temples.

"It boggles all of us" The blonde guy grinned widely. They all exited the lobby, and piled into three cars. "Okay so, Dirk is taking Dave, John, and Rose" Jake said as the three rushed to the blonde guy's car. "Roxy's picking up sodas and chips from the store, while Jade and I head home to prepare." Jake adjusted his glasses with a sigh.

"This'll be fun. I promise" Dirk said starting his car. "Yea and hey, if we have time we can call up Jane." Roxy says opening her car door. "Right. See you all at the house. Text me or Jade if you get lost." Jake said clenching his jaw into a slight smirk. "Dirk" Rose coughed. "Oh, he'll have to no problem getting there" Dave snickered before getting hit by Dirk's hand.

"We'll see you there" Dirk growled slightly backing out first. Jake and Jade waved before getting in there car.

The night passed with a bomb-ass party. The next morning, Dave was the first up. He snuck away to the the curb outside the apartments just to sit and watch the morning come. Unknowingly, John followed him out. John watched for a bit before going to sit with him.

"You okay?" John asked looking at the sky with him. "Yea, I'm good." Dave answered with a soft groggy tone. "You put on brave face last night, you don't have to lie to me." John said not breaking his gaze with the clouds. "I'm not~" Dave began looking at John with a surprise expression. "You're worried about her. You're worried about him. Bro, if wanted to stay at the hospital you didn't have to come, we would've understood." John interrupted him.

"John. I. I'm sorry man" Dave clenched his teeth and looked at the ground. John leaned back on his hands and looked over to Dave, "It's cool dude, just be honest. Okay?" Dave shifted his eyes over to John, "Okay"

Dave let out a slight sigh before laying on his back. He pointed to a cloud passing by, "Bro, it's a smuppet". They both started laughing as the morning went on. After a while they went back up to the apartment. Roxy greeted them with a hangover smile, "Go clean you shit, Strider!" She said pointing to the place where he slept.

Dave looked at John with wide eyes as John laughed at him, "I cleaned up before I left." Dave let out an aggravated sigh, "Fuck you Egbert." John sat at the breakfast counter, "Yea, I'll take a rain check." Rose and Jade were in the kitchen serving up a late breakfast.

"How many pancakes to you guys want?" Jade asked standing at the stove as Rose sat on the counter drinking orange juice. "Go Jade! Make Pancakes!" Rose cheered. "It would help if actually did any work" Jade rolled her eyes adding pancakes to her stack.

"Do you want her burning this place down?" John asked leaning over the counter. He grabbed a pancake before hopping out of his seat. "I'll take three" Rose shrugged, "See. John understands." John walked to the back just as Dave flopped on the freshly cleaned couch. "Done."

"Now take a shower. You smell like a wet dog on the hottest day of summer." Roxy commanded as her phone rang. She walked outside to take her call. "Eggbutt's in the bathroom. I'll just wait." Dave yawned close to dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been really busy and I didn't have time to fully tab and edit this chapter, but I will have some more chapters up soon!
> 
> Hugs, kisses, all the love!!  
> ~ Creator <3


	5. Act 2 Scene 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~

Rose got off the counter and sat her cup down, seeing it was the perfect time to take Dave's shades. “Oh this is gonna be good.” Jade said finishing up and leaning over to counter to watch. Just when Dave fell completely asleep, Rose slipped his shades off successfully. “Score” She cheered quietly.  
  
She and Jade ran to the bathroom, going in. “John, John, John, John, John.” Jade repeated not caring John was in the shower. John's face was blushed as he stood in the corner of the shower, “Jade. I'm in the shower.” Jade couldn't keep her excitement in, “Obviously, but we just took Dave's glasses.” John was suddenly intrigued, “We? As in Rose is in here too?”  
  
Rose stood in the mirror with Dave's shades on, “Duh, Eggbutt” John froze slightly before turning to the shower off. “Get out. I'll meet you guys out there.” Jade jumped slightly with joy, “Yes. Make it fast.” Her and Rose left the bathroom, just as John let out a sigh of relief. He changed before exiting the bathroom.“It's picture time” He grinned, water from his hair running down his glasses.  
  
At the hospital, Karkat fell asleep next to Terezi's bed. After listening to cheesy soap operas, Terezi fell asleep too. As they slept soundly, an unexpected guest came back to visit. Trying not to wake either of them up, he kissed Terezi's forehead, “Stay strong kid.”  
  
Just as he began to leave, Karkat sat up and looked at him. “Your leaving again, Gamzee?” He froze in his place, hand on the door frame ready to leave. His tranquil expression changed to one sadder, more depressed looking. “Didn't mean to wake you”  
  
“Answer me. Your leaving again, aren't you?” Karkat asked in a harsh but low tone. “I just...” Gamzee stopped himself before biting his lip and walking out. Karkat jump up instantly and ran after him, “GAMZEE!” He yelled following after.  
  
Gamzee made it to the curb before Karkat caught up with him. “Gamzee” Karkat said breathing heavily standing outside the doors of the hospital. Gamzee proceeded to a car before Karkat yelled his name again but louder.  
  
With his hand on the handle, Gamzee basically slammed his head onto the top of the car door frame. “Your not making this easy for me Karkat”. Karkat's face scrunched in anger, “Making what easy? Leaving your friends? Leaving the only people who don't completely hate you?” His words were sharp and harsh, cutting straight threw the little composer Gamzee had left.  
  
“This is for the best Karkat. I hurt the people I hold closes.” Gamzee opened the car door and got in. He avoided Karkat's burning glare as he started the car. “Tell Kurloz I'll return his car”. Just as Karkat was about to continue yelling, Gamzee pulled away leaving him in a confusing mix of anger, self hatred, and pure sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Act 2 
> 
> Sorry it's been a while <3<3<3  
> I was going through some stuff but I gotta whole lot of chapter spams for you <3<3<3


	6. Act 3 Scene 1

Three weeks passed and Terezi was back at school. At the same time, Gamzee hadn't been seen or heard since that morning at the hospital. As time went on and the group got closer, the grief from the accident vanished. Karkat's friend circle grew ever so slightly larger as he met people he never knew was in is class.  
  
First a nerdy fellow named Sollux and than a nice girl named Nepeta. He enjoyed their company almost as much as he hated it. The year was over before they knew it and it was time to say goodbye to their upperclassmen before anyone could realize.  
  
Jake, Roxy, and Dirk stood in their caps and gowns as pictures were being taken. “It's going to be lonely in the apartment without you.” Jade said hugging Jake. “Oh don't be said little one. I'll come to visit as much as I can.” Jake said softly hugging her back.  
  
“Your really doing this?” Dave asked Dirk. “Yep” Dirk said between pictures. “Do you know what this means?” Dave asked crossing his arms. “Yep” Dirk repeated. “I'm gonna be alone, with bro. For an entire year.” Dave informed with slight fear in his voice. “I know dude.” Dirk said putting an arm around Dave. “He's going to kill me.” Dave said looking up at dirk. “You'll be fine.” Dirk said messing up his hair.  
  
John stood with his dad as his dad took pictures. “It's going to be so boring without you guys. Like we actually have to use our licenses now.” Roxy rolled her eyes taking one last picture, “Finally.” John jumped into her picture before giving her a hug, “I'm gonna miss your car”. Roxy smacked his head before hugging him back. “Yea whatever kid.”  
  
Dave, John and Rose on the edge of the grand fountain the sat in the background. “We're the seniors now. Can't wait to wreck some noobs.” Dave proclaimed in a cool manner. “Hell yea!” John agreed. Karkat walked over with an annoyed look, he sat on the edge of the fountain next to Dave's foot. “Why such an ugly face bro?” Dave asked bending down to him.  
  
John hopped off the fountain and stood in front of them. “What are you talking about? That's his normal face” John teased. “Very funny.” Karkat hissed. Just as he finished his sentence, Kankri walked over with Latula and a few other graduates. As usual, Kankri was talking way too much. One girl, who seemed to bother Kankri, wasn't in a cap and gown.  
  
“I'm just saying Kankri, if you just learn to relax a little more, he won't yell at you so much.” The girl said with her arms crossed. She had beautiful tattoos that ran along her arms and gold piercings that caught the eyes. “I don't need your advice, Porrim.” Kankri growled. Porrim hugged Kankri, causing an extreme seizure like reaction. “NO! STOP! GET OFF!!” Kankri yelled.  
  
“Oh, stop fussing. I'm proud of you, and Kanaya asked me to get a hug for you.” Porrim said releasing him. “Speaking of my sister” She picked up her phone and walked somewhere quiet. “Karkat.” Kankri greeted smoothing his gown back out. Karkat grumbled incoherent swears under his breathe. “What was that?” Kankri asked narrowing his eyes. “Kan. Kri.” Karkat glared with intense hate.  
  
“Now that's no way to greet me. You do know I'll be leaving in a couple weeks?” Kankri asked trying to keep it short. “Only if those weeks could pass by faster.” Karkat rolled his eyes as John and Dave began to back away. Rose just vanished before anyone actually realized she walked away. “I'll have you know~” Kankri started.  
  
“You'll have me know what? THAT YOUR LITERALLY THE MOST ANNOYING WASTE OF SPACE THAT HAS EVER WALKED THE EARTH? THAT YOU SO ANNOYING THAT YOU'VE DRIVEN AWAY ALL YOU FRIENDS? THAT YOU'D RATHER BOTHER YOUR LITTLE BROTHER WHO HATES YOUR VERY PRESENCE THAN TO LET HIM LIVE HIS LIFE LIKE A REGULAR PERSON? YEA, I ALREADY FUCKING KNOW!” Karkat yelled. “NOW IF YOU WOULD PLEASE, I WOULD LIKE TO GO ONE DAY WITHOUT YOUR ANNOYING ASS COMMENTS.”


	7. Act 3 Scene 2

“Damn,” Dave said watching from the sidelines with John. “For real though” John muttered with wide eyes. He took his glasses off and cleaned them before putting them back on.

“Oh. Um, I was just going too. It doesn't anymore, I can see that now.” Kankri said softly before walking away. Everyone was staring at Karkat until Dave, John, and Rose swooped in for the save. “Alright, everybody back to minding your business,” Dave said in his coolest police officer voice. “That's right. Nothing. To. See. Here.” John said ushering people away.

Rose sat next to Karkat before ruffling up his hair. He cracked a small smile before pushing her a little, they went back and forth until being tackled off the fountain by Dave and John. They all laid on the ground in a mixture of pain and laughter. 

“Hey, guys...” Karkat started. “Yea what's up?” Dave asked looking up at the clouds. “We're always going to be friends, right?” Karkat continued. “Of course” John answered pushing Karkat to his side. “Like we said on the first day you got here. We'll always be in it together.” Rose completed.

“In it to win it.” Dave finished looking at Karkat from behind his glasses. “You look like a douche,” Karkat informed sitting up. “An ironic douche?” Dave asked with a smug grin. “Nah, just a douche,” John answered for Karkat, now with one arm around Karkat's neck.

“No one asked you, Johnathan,” Dave said straining to sit up. “That's not my name, but your welcome anyways.” John stuck out his tongue with his eyes closed. Dave flicked his tongue and in response, John jumped 10 feet into the air flailing his limbs.

As John hit the ground he began to scrub his tongue with his sleeve, “Oh god, so gross.” Dave low key laughed from the other side of Karkat, “It wasn't that bad bro. Cam down.” John looked at him with a stern look of irritation and WTF, “I don't know where your hands have been. Who knows you could've brutally beat your meat earlier.”

Rose began to choke with laughter, Karkat just slid away from Dave. With flushed cheeks, “JOHN!!! DID YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE TO SAY THAT SO FUCKING LOUD!!” Dave yelled. John snickered at Dave's blush, “I wasn't that loud.” 

“But you were,” Terezi said standing over them with Latula and Kanaya. Dave turned a deeper pink before rolling to his stomach and laying face down. “Hello, Karkat,” Kanaya said looking at him semi-ignoring the others. “Hi,” Karkat said not looking at her with his arms crossed. “Oh lordy.” Kanaya sighed walking around them to bend down in front of Karkat.

He turned his head so she couldn't look into his eyes. “Now that's just immature.” She shook her head before forcing his him to look at her. “Kanaya. You're too close.” Karkat said pulling his head away from her hand. She backed away before sitting on the fountain. She took a deep breath before talking again, “Hi Rose.”

“Good day Kanaya, how is the hospital?” Rose asked noticeably joyful. “Oh, the usual. People getting their heads stuck in places and items stuck in god knows where.” Rose pondered before shaking away the thought, “Oh. That sounds.... interesting.” Kanaya smiled a bit before getting up, “Well I do apologize, but I must be getting back to the hospital.” Rose jumped up and gave her a hug, “Have fun”.

Kanaya giggled slightly, “Will do”. Dave and John both said their goodbyes, but they were all waiting for Karkat to say his. Kanaya bent down to him, not bothered that was looking to the other way. “Stay safe Karkat, I'll see you whenever I can manage to get over there.” She stood up and began her descent to her car.


End file.
